


Dreams

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, this is dumb but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Klaus wakes up from an interesting dream and can't shake the feelings that came from it. And unknown to him, the cause of the dream is close by.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Dreams

**Dreams**

Klaus woke up feeling hot, as if he was being smothered, and opened his eyes to find himself alone in his bedroom. He groaned in his throat as he kicked off his bedding, and sighed at feeling the cold winter air grace his hot skin. He laid in the bed for a moment, finding the will to go back to sleep, but his mind started to oppose the idea. Instead it made him wonder what he had been dreaming about, and he closed his eyes as he tried to recall his dream.

He could remember being in the workshop on the floor, perhaps by the hearth—it had felt warm and bright in the dream. He hadn't been alone, he could remember that. He was kissing someone, touching someone, hearing them moan his name.

 _"Klaus!"_ the voice was hoarse from calling out his name all night.

Klaus thrust his hips, feeling heat all around him as his name was called out again. He ran his hands over hot skin and looked into loving brown eyes, as he took hold of narrow hips.

 _"Klaus!"_ they shouted, their voice shaking from pleasure.

Klaus bucked his hips and felt the legs around him tighten more. He smiled at his lover and reached a hand up to run it through blond hair.

"Jesper," Klaus groaned and opened his eyes as he woke up from his half sleep state. The dream had come back to him and he knew then why he felt so hot. He moved a hand to rub it over his face then into his hair, then looked down to see his manhood straining in his underwear. A large dark spot had formed and his cock twitched in their confines.

"Jesper," he sighed, realizing that his friend was the source of his problem.

He moved his other hand down his chest to the tent in his boxers and squeezed it, a moan leaving his lips as a result. He rolled his hips and closed his eyes to focus on thinking of his friend. He knew there was no use in fighting his urges, it would just build up until he couldn't bear it any longer. He had been suffering for a year now, ever since the third Christmas that he and Jesper had delivered the toys. The postman had started something in him but his anxiousness wouldn't allow him the luxury of telling Jesper. There wasn't a guarantee that the younger man even liked him as he liked him. They had been friends for a while now and Klaus was content to keep it that way. Having Jesper as a friend was better than nothing, so dealing with dreams like this one was fine with him—a nuisance at times, but something he enjoyed as well. No matter the setting of the dream, it was always the same—Jesper was in his arms calling out for him as he filled him deep and slow.

Klaus grunted as he squeezed his cock tighter as he thought about his dream, then let out a deep breath as he took out his cock. Sliding a hand up the thick shaft, he rubbed his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-cum there. He rubbed the tip of his cock—moaning softly as he imagined Jesper moaning and aching for him.

_"Klaus, hurry!"_

He sucked in a breath as he started to stroke himself, his grip tight as he pumped it quickly. He groaned as he touched himself and gripped his own hair as he imagined Jesper doing it. He'd run his fingers through his beard and hair, and hold onto it as he was pleasured. Klaus bucked his hips into his hand then opened his eyes to see the ceiling above. He wished Jesper was there, riding him with a smile on his face and a tender look in his eyes. He'd be bouncing in his lap as it gets more intense and god, the sounds he'd make.

"Jesper," Klaus growled as he stroked himself faster.

He could feel his climax coming but he needed more, wanted more. He rolled over, burying his face into his pillow and keeping his hand tight on his cock he started to thrust into it. The head of his cock brushed against the bedding with each thrust and Klaus groaned as he lost himself in his fantasy.

Jesper would have his legs around him and his fingers tangled in his hair as he pounded into him. His lips captured in a kiss with eager tongues and teasing bites. Jesper clinging to Klaus as he thrust with everything he had, making him moan and scream and beg.

"Fuck," Klaus hissed as he felt himself go over the edge.

He rocked harder into his hand and growled Jesper's name as he came. His cock shot hot cum onto his bed, a thick pool of it forming as he milked his cock. He moaned for Jesper again as he squeezed out the last of his cum, then looked down at the mess he made. It was a lot more than usual, and he rolled over to the cleaner side of the bed. He could feel his urges fading and looked at his softening cock twitch in his lap. He let out a deep breath then laid his head back down on the pillow as a sense of loneliness and shame came over him. He rubbed his clean hand over his face as he tried to shake the familiar feelings.

 _'Friendship is enough.'_ he assured himself then got up from the bed.

As Klaus got up to start cleaning his mess, he didn't notice the hurried footsteps outside his door. If he had, he would have caught a blushing postman running out the front door.

.🎁💌🎁.

Jesper rushed out of the house to the workshop, his body running off instincts, and once inside he put his back to the door. His mind was buzzing like a hive of honeybees after what he just heard. A part of him couldn't believe it, but he knew it had happened, he was there, he heard it.

"Klaus—" Jesper couldn't even voice it, the shock still too much. He put his hands over his burning face as he panted softly.

_'Klaus called out my name! He—he touched himself because of me!'_

Jesper felt his chest swelling as he thought this and moved a hand to clutch at his chest. He could still hear Klaus's moans and the way he called out his name clearly in his head. He moaned softly as he replayed those sounds and moved his other hand from his face to his crotch. He could feel his erection throbbing in his pants and bit his bottom lip as he touched it. He never imagined that Klaus did such things, let alone felt anything for him! He couldn't help but wonder how long his friend had felt like that, how many times he'd touched himself like that.

Jesper squeezed and rubbed his cock as he thought about this. He had longed for Klaus since their second Christmas together; he had touched himself a lot since then to the thought of the toy maker. He couldn't help it, Klaus was just so perfect, so big, and god did Jesper love him. Not a second went by that Jesper didn't think of Klaus or tried to spend as much time with him as he could. He never thought Klaus could feel anything for him, especially with how much he loved his wife. However, from what Jesper had heard he knew otherwise.

 _'How long have you waited Klaus?'_ Jesper thought to himself as he pulled his hand away to start unbuttoning his uniform. He undid his suspenders and let his pants drop to his ankles, his underwear following its lead. _'How did you touch it when you thought of me?'_ he mused as he gripped his cock. He pressed his head back into the door as he started to stroke himself, imagining Klaus doing the same. He pumped himself quickly and moaned unapologetically as he felt the pleasure building.

"Klaus, Klaus," he begged as his imagination ran wild.

Klaus would be drowning him in affection—hands roaming his body and lips burning a trail to his manhood. He'd spread his legs wide as he licked at his cock before taking it all in, all the while working a finger into him. He imagined Klaus taking extra care in making sure he could take him, so stretching him thoroughly was a must. Jesper groaned as he pictured this and found himself sliding down the door to sit on the floor. He moved a hand to his mouth and licked at his fingers before moving them to his hole. It wasn't his preferred oil, but it would have to do. He wiggled one finger in gently, rubbing in circles while pushing in. He then worked in a second, pumping his other hand faster to distract from any discomfort.

" _Klaus!_ " he hissed as his fingers went in.

He moaned even louder as he started to wiggle his fingers and dived back into his fantasy. Klaus had his large cock sliding into his hole and the look on his face made Jesper feel his climax coming faster. It was a look of love and hunger and Jesper arched his back as he pushed his fingers in deeper. He wanted more, but he knew he couldn't get it, at least not in the workshop. He wasn't at home where he had plenty of options.

"Fuck," he cursed as he pumped his cock faster. He could feel the edge already but something was still holding him back. He thought of Klaus pounding into him, his thrusts deep and fast, making him moan and scream. He thought of Klaus holding onto him tightly and telling him how perfect he was. He thought of the kisses Klaus would give and how good it'd feel when he'd buck his hips. He thought of how Klaus would feel against him and how much he wanted him to be there at that moment.

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!" Jesper chanted as he became desperate for release.

"Jesper?"

The sudden call of his name made Jesper finally go over the edge. He came hard and shot his load across the floor, thick ribbons of cum landing on the wood. He let out a broken moan as he came and slumped into the door as he finished. He panted heavily as he looked at his mess and twitched as he took out his fingers. He didn't make a move to get up as he came down from his climax.

"Jesper?"

Jesper felt fear cut through his bliss as he heard his name called again. The first time he had thought he imagined it, but now…

"K-Klaus?"

"You… okay?" came Klaus's slow reply and Jesper felt the heat drain from his face. "I... heard you calling my name, so I thought you were in trouble, but uh…."

"I-I'm fine," Jesper answered, not taking his back off the door. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he couldn't let Klaus come in. Sure the man could push the door open anyway, but Jesper wasn't going down without a fight.

"I didn't know you were coming by today," Klaus said, sounding almost nervous. "I was surprised to see your sleigh when I came out here."

"Oh, uh, yeah… I thought we'd have breakfast together," Jesper said. "I uh, went into the house to see if you were awake…" Jesper trailed off as he realized what he just admitted to and felt like he was having a heart attack. The silence that followed only made the sensation worse.

"Did, you hear anything?" Klaus finally spoke and Jesper felt his heart stop.

He felt like saying no, but at the same time he wanted to say yes. Klaus had no doubt heard him so he knew how he felt, and he knew how Klaus felt, so… would it really be bad to say yes?

"...Yeah." Jesper answered after some time. "Did you?"

"Yeah," Klaus replied. "Can I come in?"

Jesper looked at himself then at his mess. "Uh, give me a second." He got up and quickly dressed then got a rag from one of the work tables and wiped up his cum. "Okay."

Klaus pushed open the door and saw a flushed and nervous Jesper standing before him. He never imagined he'd find out the other liked him, especially this way. It was far from the usual confession but as he got closer he found he could care less—Jesper felt the same as he did, and that was all that mattered.

He stood before Jesper and reached a hand out to touch his cheek tentatively, and Jesper looked at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other for a moment then Klaus leaned in, and Jesper felt his breath hitch as he saw Klaus getting closer. He bit his bottom lip anxiously before leaning in as well, meeting Klaus in a chaste kiss. It was soft and eager, but as Klaus's hands wrapped around Jesper and Jesper's finger found their way to Klaus's beard and pulled, the kiss grew hotter. Their lips moved against each other hungrily and when Jesper slipped his tongue into Klaus's mouth it made them both feel a familiar urge. Klaus grabbed Jesper and hoisted him up, making him cling to him as they kissed deeply. Jesper groaned and soon found himself against a support beam and pulled back from the kiss to look at Klaus.

"I've wanted this for a long time," Klaus confessed.

"Me too." Jesper admitted and looked at Klaus to see relief and love in his eyes. A smile spread across his face as he moved his hand to touch Klaus's face, cradling his cheek and threading his fingers through his hair. Klaus leaned into the touch and smiled softly, then tuned his head to kiss Jesper's wrist.

"Do you want to, go to my bed?" Klaus asked, a gentle invitation.

Jesper stared at Klaus for a moment, words failing him, but then nodded his head before leaning down to kiss Klaus. It was deep and quick, making them both sigh and hold onto each other tighter. The love in their hearts swelled as they broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Klaus then held Jesper close as he started to walk out of the workshop, and as they left they both hoped it wasn't a dream, because it felt too good to be true.

* * *

*****I made this because I had needs, but it ended up takin longer than expected which took up more time from writing Photo With Santa, whoops >J> I'll back on that, I promise. My motivation and energy kinda went to shit, but i'll get finished! Anywho, thanks for reading and comments welcomed!!!**


End file.
